Cut Short
by SynthaRoboto
Summary: When Paxton is involved in a terrible accident, a few unlikely characters try to stop him from being scrapped.
This had been the worst day of Paxton's life. His brakes had failed, and he was unable to stop at the signal before switching onto the mainline, and Gordon and his express had plowed right into him. While Gordon had been damaged, and his passengers hurt, Paxton had taken the worst of it. His frame had been bent, so badly that his back end stuck out at an odd angle. He had never been in so much pain in his entire life.

The Fat Controller was dismayed to see the little diesel in such a state. He knew straight away that Paxton could never be mended, so he ordered that he be taken to the smelters to be cut up and scrapped. While that was the last thing he wanted to happen, he knew it had to be done. Paxton was in pain, and letting him stay in such a state would be cruel.

Arry and Bert, however, had other ideas. Even though they had been ordered to let the men do their job and dismantle Paxton, the twins thought perhaps there might be a small chance to save him. Not wanting to let his life be cut short by the cutters' torch, they put him on a siding, well hidden from view.

Paxton had spent a few days on that siding, with only Arry and Bert for company. Even then, he was alone most of the time, for the twins didn't want anyone to find him, and have him dismantled. He was quite lonely and completely miserable. Considering the condition he was in, even if someone managed to save his life, he would most likely never run again.

One night, as he was being kept awake by the unrelenting pain in his mangled chassis, he thought he had heard either Arry or Bert moving trucks in the yard. Desperately wanting some company to perhaps distract him from his miserable state, he called out quietly, "Arry? Bert? Can I talk to you guys? Please?"

To his horror, it was not one of the twins he had heard, for moments later, he was face to face with Diesel 10. Paxton gulped. He wasn't sure what Diesel 10 was going to do to him. However, Diesel 10 just stared at him for a good minute before speaking. "Paxton?" he said, rather softly.

Paxton closed his eyes tightly as Diesel 10's claw extended towards him. This is it, he thought, it's all over now. He was expecting the bigger engine to use his appendage to finish the job that Arry and Bert refused to do, and end what was left of his life. Paxton flinched as the claw made contact, bracing himself for what he thought was the inevitable end. Several moments passed, and nothing happened, there was no tearing and crunching of metal, no searing, blinding pain, no sadistic, maniacal cackling. Hesitantly, Paxton opened his eyes, and saw that the face looking back at him was not scowling or snarling, but gazing at him with an expression of both pity and concern.

"You shouldn't be left all alone," Diesel 10 said sadly. For a moment, he broke his gaze, then said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well…" Paxton trailed off, "I don't want to be alone here…it's scary…"

"Then I'll stay," said Diesel 10.

"But…don't you have work to do?" Paxton asked quietly.

"I don't care how much trouble I get myself into. I'm staying right here," Diesel 10 said stubbornly.

Despite the pain he was in, Paxton managed to smile. As it turned out, Diesel 10 was true to his word. He remained where he was throughout the night and well into the next day. Unfortunately, Paxton seemed to be growing weaker, and by the time evening rolled around, he had become quite listless.

Diesel 10 was unaware that Thomas had come to the Ironworks to deliver a load of scrap. Thomas had spotted Diesel 10's rear cab, and rolled closer when he heard the big diesel speaking in a hushed, unusually soft voice. He was shocked to see that it was Paxton that Diesel 10 was speaking to. Thinking the warship was up to no good, Thomas quickly left to go tell the Fat Controller.

About an hour later, The Fat Controller arrived on board Thomas. He stepped down from Thomas' cab, and was about to scold Diesel 10, but stopped when he saw the heartbreaking sight in front of him. Though Thomas had told him that Diesel 10 was most likely up to no good, clearly that was not the case. The warship appeared to be comforting the mangled shunter as best as he could.

Paxton seemed to be struggling to remain awake. He looked pale and sickly, and his lower lip quivered ever so slightly.

"It's going to be alright," Diesel 10 said, his voice trembling, "I'm not going to leave you,"

"You…" Paxton said in a barely audible voice, "Y…you're a real…friend…"

"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before. Thank you, Paxton," said Diesel 10. However, Paxton didn't respond to him. "Paxton?" Diesel 10 repeated, but only silence met his statement, and not a sign of life could be seen in the little shunter's face. "Paxton?! Wake up…" Diesel 10 said, gently shaking him. "Don't do this…Paxton…come back…no…"

"Paxton…" Thomas said sadly, catching the attention of the clawed warship.

"Puffball!" Diesel 10 snapped, "what are you doing here?!"

"I…" Thomas trailed off.

"Thomas here came to me, thinking that you were hiding something," The Fat Controller spoke, "and apparently you were. I'd ordered for Paxton to be scrapped after his accident, so he wouldn't have to suffer. You're not in trouble, Diesel 10, and neither is anybody else. I've spoken to Arry and Bert, and they told me what they'd done. Everyone involved was only trying to help, and no harm was done,"

While no harm had been done due to the engines involved disobeying orders, Paxton's untimely demise had left a hole in everyone's hearts. The little diesel was truly irreplaceable, and Sodor would never be the same again.


End file.
